Frost and Fire
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: Years ago a mother carried her baby through a frozen wasteland, she collapsed and wish someone, something, to save her child, her wish was granted.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

_Chapter 1: The dragon slayers_

* * *

Fiore, a neutral country of 17 million, a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold like everything and everyone depends on it, there are even some use it for a living. These people are referred to as 'Wizards' and these 'Wizards' belong to different guilds and accept jobs. There are guilds all through out Fiore, but this story involves one guild, a guild that created legends and will for many years to come, a guild called 'Fairy Tail'.

_Hargeon, a port town._

In the train station, there were two men and a sort of cat, one man had pink hair, an open vest and jacket, black pants, sandals, a scarf that looked like it was made of scales and was being carried by the other man. He had a black cap to cover his messy raven black hair, a vest that looks like the pink haired man's scarf, blue pants and sandals. The cat... was blue and carrying a green bag.

"You really suck at trains, you know." The cap man stated.

"I am... never... riding a train... again..." The pink haired man said, nearly barfing.

"According to the info Salamander and Frostazza should be in this town." The cat said, getting a smile from the cap man.

"All right, let's go!" the cap man broke into a run, the pink haired man yelling as he went and the cat followed.

* * *

_A small magic shop_

Two girls stomped outside, seething. One had blond hari tied in a pony tail, a white shirt, with a blue line, a small skirt, heels and a whip. The other girl wore a pink shirt and skirt with black boots, she had several ring on her hands and had blue hair. "Can you belive this, our looks only got 2,000 jewel of this key!" The blond said kicking the shop's sign.

"Don't remind me, old bastard." The blue hair snapped fingers and a fire exploded, burning the old man's sign. The two kept stomping along, until several girls ran past saying something about a salamander. "Salamander?" The blond muttered. "Do they mean the Salamander that can use magic you can't find in stores!"

* * *

Meanwhile the guys were still walking and the pink hair was able to walk on his own. "I really hate trains!"

"You're no good when it comes to riding things." The cat said, getting a chuckle from the cap man.

"And I'm hungry too..."

"Same here, but we've got no money." The cap man muttered, rubbing his stomach.

"Hey, Happy, this Salamander is supposed to be Igneel, right?" The pink hair asked the cat.

"And you're sure this Frostazza is Blizzana?" The cap man asked. But before Happy responded they heard people cheering for Salamander and Blizzoga.

"Salamander and Frostazza!" They ran towards the crowd, while in the crowd were the two girls, who were blushing immensely.

"Hey, Blizzana/Igneel!" The guys burst through the crowd and the crowd stopped cheering. "... Who are you?" The guys asked.

"Would the names Salamander..." The man started.

"And Frostazza, ring a bell?" The woman finished, but the guys were already gone only to be attacked by the crowd.

"What's with you freaks!" They yelled.

"Now, now, i doubt they mean any harm." 'Salamander' said, getting the girls of the crowd, except th blond and blue ones.

"Please, release them..." 'Frostazza' said, shyly, getting the men.., then those two gave the guys an autograph.

"No, thanks." They said and wound up in the trash.

"It wasn't them after all." Happy said, still smiling.

"Now then we must be off." 'Salamander' said, getting moans from the girls. "'Red Carpet'." 'Salamander' snapped his fingers, then he and 'Frostazza' were lifted up by purple flames. "We're having a party on our boat tonight, all of you are invited!"

"Goodbye, I hope to meet you all again." 'Frostazza' said, waving goodbye.

"Who were they..." The guys asked.

"Creeps." They turned to see the girls, who smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

_A __restaurant_

"I'm Lucy." The blond said.

"I'm Nikoto." The blue hair said. The guys were stuffing their faces with food.

"Natsu, Happy and Ash, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Ash and Natsu said, still eating.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"You guys are really nice." Natsu said.

"Could you two slow down, stuff is flying everywhere." Lucy said, but see and Nikoto thought the same thing. _'There goes the 2,000 jewel our looks saved us.'_

"Those guys, Salamander and Frostazza were using a Charm spell." Lucy explained. "It attracts people to you, even against their will."

"But it was banned year a go." Nikoto said.

"What a creep, using something like that, but we broke free from the spell when you two barged in, so this is our way of saying thanks."

"Really." Ash and Natsu muttered.

"Believe it or not we're wizards as well." Lucy stated.

"Yeah!"

"But we haven't joined a guild yet." Nikoto muttered.

"Oh, guilds are organizations where wizards gather to share information and find work, you can't be considered a full-fledged wizard unless you're in a guild." Lucy explained. "But there are so many guilds all over the world and it's apparently tough to get into the popular ones!" Lucy started beaming and Nikoto cracked a smile.

"The one we want to go to is filled with popular wizards." She explained, but Ash, Natsu and looked bored.

"Sorry, this wizarding talk must sound like nonsense to you, we're definitely joining that guild."

"You talk a lot." Happy said, with Ash nodding. Then Nikito realized something.

"You guys are looking for someone, right?"

"Aye, Igneel and Blizzanna!"

"We only came here, 'cause we heard a Salamander and Frostazza were here." Natsu explained.

"But it was just some fakes." Ash muttered.

"They didn't look like a Salamander or a Frostazza at all." Happy said.

"A Salamander's a fire dragon..."

"And a Frostazza is an ice dragon, so we thought it was, Igneel and Bizzanna."

"What person would look like a dragon." Lucy asked. Ash and Natsu looked at each other.

"They aren't people, they're dragons." They said, like it was normal. Lucy and Nikoto were confused.

"Aye, they're actual dragons." Happy said.

Even in this world of magic, dragons are very rare creatures that are hardly ever seen.

"Why would there be dragons in the middle of town!?" Lucy and Nikoto yelled, never hearing something so stupid... Then saw the look of shock on Ash, Natsu and Happy's faces. "You just realized this?!" Lucy and Nikoto put money on the table then started to leave.

"Well, I should be going, enjoy your food." Lucy said, then the guys knelled down.

"Thank you for the food!" They said.

"You guys are a whole new level of embarrassing!" Nikoto yelled.

"It's okay, you helped me, so now we're even." Lucy said, backing away.

"We weren't trying though..." Natsu said.

"It was an accident..." Ash remarked.

"Aye, we still fell indebted..." Hapy said, then they had an idea.

"I know!" Ash and Natsu yelled, then gave them the autographs the fake Salamander and Frostazza gave them. "You can have this!"

"Don't want it." The girls said, leaving.

* * *

_A park_

Lucy and Nikito were reading Wizard Weekly, a major magazine for wizards. "Fairy Tail's causing trouble again." Lucy said.

"'Devon bandit clan wiped out, seven homes destroyed'?" Nikoto read. They started laughing. "Talk about going overboard!"

"Mirajane is the glamour model this time." Lucy said, looking at pictures of a silver haired woman, in various bikinis.

"How do you even get into Fairy Tail, anyway?" Nikoto thought out loud.

"I don't know... ,but they're so cool." Nikoto nodded in agreement.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail, huh?" Salamander came out of a bush.

"Salamander!" Lucy and Nikoto said, surprised.

"I've been looking for you two." He said. "I wanted to personally invite you two to the party on my boat tonight." He activated the Charm spell, which was a ring with a heart on it.

"That Charm spell isn't gonna work on us!" Lucy stated, "it's weakness is awareness, it doesn't work on people who are aware of it!"

"I knew from the moment I saw you two that you two were wizards." Nikoto gagged. "No matter, just come to my party."

"Buzz off." Nikoto said.

"Like we'd ever go to some creep's party." Lucy stated. The word creep stabbed Salamander in the heart.

"I-I'm a creep?"

"You'd go so far to be popular you'd use an illegal spell." Lucy scolded. Salamander snapped back.

"It's only a formality, I just want to feel like a celebrity during the party."

"For a so-called famous wizard you sure are an idiot." Nikoto said.

"Oh, You two want to join Fairy Tail, don't you?" Lucy and Nikoto gasped. "Surely you've heard of the 'Salamander'-"

"-And the 'Frostazza' of Fairy Tail." Frostazza came out of another bush.

"You two are members of Fairy Tail!?" Lucy and Nikoto yelled.

"That's right." Salamander said. "If you want to join, we can put in a good word with our master."

"It sounds like a really nice party!" Lucy Said, snuggling up to Salamander.

"Wow, talk about a simple personality." Frostazza muttered, not seeing Nikoto looking at her and Salamander.

"Can you really get us into Fairy Tail?" Nikoto asked.

"Of course, but in return don't say anything about the Charm spell." Salamander said.

"Sure, no problem!" Lucy cheered. Frostazza moved next to Salamander.

"All right, see you at the party." He said, activating his purple flames and flying away with Frostazza.

"Alright... Ah, I was pseudo-charmed."

"No kidding." Nikoto said.

"But... Hooray, we can get into Fairy Tail."

"I don't know, Lu, something felt wrong about them.

"Don't worry, we just gotta be nice to that idiot until we're in." Nikoto sighed.

* * *

_Later that night_

Ash, Natsu and Happy were laughing. "We ate a lot!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Hey, there's that ship those fakes are having party." Ash stated, while Natsu tried not to barf.

"I feel sick!" Natsu said.

"Just from looking at a ship, you suck, man."

"Aye!" Happy added, then saw three girls chatting.

"I heard those two are members of Fairy Tail, you know, Salamander and Frostazza." Ash and Natsu looked at each other.

"Fairy Tail?" They asked, their pupils dilating.

* * *

_On the boat_

"Lucy. you say, that's a lovely name." Salamander said, pouring glasses for himself, Lucy, Nikoto and Frostazza.

"T-thanks." Lucy said, nervously.

"Let's start with a toast." He snapped his fingers and the juice in Lucy and Nikoto's glasses floated in small drops. "Now, open your mouths and savor the jewels of fruit juice as they enter." Nikoto looked like Natsu on the train.

_"Creepy!"_ Lucy thought. _"But I have to stay strong!"_ Just then Nikoto slapped the drops away and Lucy stood up, glaring at Salamander and Frostazza.

"There was Sleep magic in those drops." She stated.

"I'm impressed."

"Don't get the wrong idea, we want to join Fairy Tail, but not like this!"

"I'd rather get ripped apart by monsters the be some freaks girl!" Nikoto spat. Salamander and Frostazza chuckled.

"You are some tough ones." Frostazza said, then several tough looking men entered carrying women over their shoulders.

"What's going on here?!" Lucy asked.

"Welcome to our ship." Salamnder and Frostazza said, smiling darkly. Frostazza walked over to Nikoto and ran a finger under her chin.

"You are going to behave until we reach Bosco... Girls." Nikoto slapped her hand away and got punched in the gut, nearly falling over.

"Bosco... What about Fariy Tail?!" Lucy yelled, getting laughs from the men.

"Forget about it, you're our merchandise now." Salamander said, smiling evily.

"What... Then those girls...!?" Lucy reached for her waist, pulling out a key ring with several keys, either gold or silver, while Nikoto was about to snap her fingers, when Frostazza snapped her fingers and froze Lucy and Nikoto's arms and legs.

Salamander looked at the keys in Lucy's hand and ordered the biggest of the men to tear it out, shattering the ice. "Gatekeys... A celestial wizard?" Salamander thought aloud spinning the keys on his finger. "Only contract holders can use this magic, meaning they're useless." He tossed them out to sea.

"Monsters..." Nikoto said, catching her breath. "All of you Fairy Tail wizards are nothing, but monsters!" *BOOM* The roof exploded surprising everyone, when the dust settled, Ash and Nastu stood glaring at everyone, when...

"I can't handle this after all." Natsu was about to puke, while Ash, Lucy and Nikoto just looked at him, Ash in embarrassment, Lucy and Nikoto in disbelief.

"And there goes our moment of bad-ass-itud." Ash sighed.

"What are you doing, Lucy, Nikoto?" The two looked up and saw Happy flying!

"We were tricked, these two said they'd get us into Fairy Tail!" Lucy said, not seeing the bad guys were dumbfounded. "... Wait, you have wings?"

"We can talk later." Happy wrapped his tail around Lucy and Nikoto, then flew away. "Let's go!" Salamander snapped out of it.

"After them, we can't let them report us to the council!" He ordered.

"What about Ash and Natsu?" Nikoto asked, holding on to Lucy.

"I'm barely holding onto you two as it is!"

"You're not going anywhere!" He yelled, snapping his fingers. "Prominence Whip!" Streams of fire erupted from his magic circle, nearly hitting the three, who nearly splashed down. "Damn, that nimble cat!"

"Hey!" Salamander turned to see Ash, helping Natsu up.

"We need to save Ash and Natsu and the other girls!" Lucy said.

"Listen, guys." Happy started.

"What is it?"

"My transformation is over." Happy's wing disappeared with a puff of smoke. They fell in to the water.

"You dumb cat!" Lucy and Nikoto yelled.

"Aye!" Happy added. Lucy saw to find her Gatekeys, while Happy hit a rock and Nikoto swan back up.

_"There they are!"_ Lucy grabbed them and swam back up.

Back on the boat, Ash was being sat on by a big guy and Nastu was getting beaten. "Nothing we can do now, let's go back to Bosco." Frostazza said, looking at the sea. Natsu block a kick and Ash started to get up, despite having a 390-pound man on him.

"Fairy Tail... You?!" They said glaring.

Lucy, Nikoto and Happy came up to the surface. "All right." Lucy choose a gold key with a wave mark on it.

"Oh, no, not Her!" Nikoto yelled, before swimming away and taking Happy with her.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer!" Lucy put the key into the water, then twisted it like she was turning a lock. "Aquarius!" A blue-haired mermaid emerged from the water holding a vase.

"A fish!" Happy yelled, actually dragging Nikoto back to Lucy.

"No, Happy, No!" Nikoto yelled, getting water down the wrong pipe.

"That was amazing!"

"Of course, I'm a celestial wizard, I can use Gatekeys to summon celestial spirits from another world!" Lucy said, then turned to the ship. "Aquarius, use your power to that ship back into port!" But Aquarius just clicked her tongue. "Did you just click your tongue at me!"

"This is really bad..." Nikoto was terrified, though Happy was confused.

"Heed this, annoying child." Aquarius said. "Drop my key and I'll kill you."

"W-we're sorry!" They said. Aquarius used her vase to gather an enormous amount of water, then sent it back in a huge blast, sending the ship, Lucy, Happy and Nikoto past the port and onto the beach!

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Nikoto yelled, swallowing more water. Aquarius looked at what she'd done.

"I accidentally swept up the ship too."

"You were aiming for me?!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't call me for a while, I'll be on a week-long trip with my boyfriend... With my boyfriend."

"I heard you the first time!"

"Hey, Lucy, when we apologized earlier... I don't think I needed to, after all."

"You are the stupidest cat I have ever meet." Nikoto said, barfing water.

"What the hell was that!" Salamander yelled, while on the boats side, Ash and Natsu stood up.

"Natsu, Ash!" Lucy and Nikoto yelled, but stopped when they saw the look on their faces.

"You guys are Fairy Tail Wizards?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, so what, men, get them!" Salamander ordered, they rushed at the two.

"Let me get a good look." Ash said as he moved his cap, so the bill was facing backwards and Nastu removed his jacket. Lucy and Nikoto were scared.

"It's okay, we should've told you earlier, but their wizards too." Happy said, sitting on Lucy's shoulder and eating a fish, not seeing the looks of surprise on the girls faces. Four large men attacked Ash and Natsu, who just slapped them away. Natsu revealed a mark on his right shoulder and Ash had the same mark on his right chest.

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!"

"And I'm Ash of Fairy Tail!"

"We've never seen you two before in our life!" Salamander and Frostazza were horrified.

"Fairy Tail?!" Lucy said, amazed.

"Those two are Fairy Tail wizards!?" Nikoto asked felling horrible, for calling Fairy Tail wizards monsters.

"Th-that mark, they're the real deal, Bora!" A grunt said.

"Don't call me by my real name, you idiot!" Bora yelled.

"Medo, what are we gonna do!"

"Shut up, dumb ass!" Mero screamed.

"Bora... Bora the Prominence and Medo... Medo Two-Face, they were kicked out of the Titan Nose guild years ago." Ash and Natsu were walking to Bora and Medo.

"We don't care if your a good guy or a bad guy..." Natsu started.

"But we won't let mess with Fairy Tail's name!" Ash roared.

"What are you little brats gonna do?!" Medo yelled. "Sub-Freeze Blast!" Ice shot out of her hand and, though Natsu jump out of the way, froze Ash.

"Prominence Typhoon!" Bora sent out flames that hit Natsu dead center. Lucy and Nikoto wanted to help, but Happy flew in front of them.

"The bigger the talk, the weaker the man." Bora said, as Medo laughed.

"This tastes horrible."

"Your ice really sucks."

Bora and Medo looked and saw Ash and Nastu... eating their ice and fire, respectively, scaring everyone except Happy. "Thank you for the meal." They said, when they finished.

Lucy and Nikoto looked at Happy and shirked, because he looked terrifying. "Fire won't work on Natsu and ice won't work on Ash." He said.

"Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!" Natsu said, showing his fangs and causing steam to come of the ground.

"Took the damn words out of my mouth." Ash snarled, forming ice under his steps. They slammed their fists together and crouched.

"Roar of the Fire/Ice Dragon!" Ash and Natsu made their hands into a funnel and breathed out fire and ice, hiting everything and causing an explosion. The grunts were down, but Bora and Medo were in the sky.

"I-I know these guy, I've seen them before!" A grunt said, terrified. "Pink hair, Black hair, Scaly-looking scarf and vest... There's no doubt, those two are the real..."

"Salamander and Frostazza!" Lucy and Nikoto said, surprised.

"You'd better pay attention," Ash said ash ice formed around his hands and fire around Natsu's. "'Cause this is what real Fairy Tail wizards are like!" They charged at them.

"Red/White Shower!" Flames and Ice shot at Ash and Natsu, but they dodged the without breaking a sweat. They jumped and punched Medo and Bora so hard they were sent flying.

"He eats fire/ice and punches with fire/ice... Is this really magic?!" Lucy and Nikoto asked.

"Dragon lungs to breath fire and ice, dragon scales for dissolving fire and ice and dragon talons that are wrapped with fire and ice..." Happy explained, as Ash and Natsu kept kicking ass. "It's an ancient spell that lets their body's take on the qualities of a dragon."

"Are you serious?" Nikoto asked.

"It was originally used for taking down dragons,"

"Hell Prominence!"

"Soul Tundra!" Medo and Bora's attacks took out several buildings.

"It's Dragon Slayer magic!" Happy finished. "Igneel and Blizzanna taught it to them."

"Damn it!" Medo and Bora yelled, firing large balls of fire and ice, which Ash and Natsu caught, then quickly ate.

"Now that's a hefty meal!" Natsu yelled.

"Still tastes like crap." Ash muttered.

"I'm going to cook you like smoked fish!"

"I'm gonna turn you guys into ice cubes!"

"Cook us/Ice cubes!" Medo and Bora screamed, holding each other.

"Say goodbye," Ash and Natsu slammed their fists. "Fist of the Fire/Ice Dragon!" Ash and Natsu rushed them, their right fists full of ice and fire and hit them so hard they went through buildings and hit the bell tower's bell!

"Natsu, you don't use fire to smoke food, you use smoke." Happy said, shaking his head.

"Wow, that was great, but..." Lucy looked at the half leveled town. "This is going overboard!"

"Aye!"

"Don't give us, 'Aye'!" Nikoto yelled, then heard metal footsteps. "The army!" Ash grabbed Nikoto's hand and Natsu grabbed Lucy's.

"Crap, Let's get out of here!"

"Why are we coming?!" Lucy and Nikoto asked.

"You wanna join our guild, don't you?" Ash asked. Lucy and Nikoto looked at them. "Come on."

"Okay!" They said, smiling as Happy flew over head.


End file.
